Never Judge the Book by the Cover
by cutebutboring
Summary: Finished! A teenage girl rebels against her own shadow. She was on a trip to find herself, that's when she took the wrong turn and lost herself... to addiction and dependence, to individuality and immortality.
1. Chapter 1

The unexpected always happens to the those who least expected it. Adolescence is the only time in life where the most innocent situation can become the most dangerous problem. Jessica Biancavilla was the very epitome of this. She was like any other 16 year old. She found a way to use her parents hectic work schedules against them.

Nicholas Biancavilla (37, a semi tall well built man with blue eyes and dark brown hair). He was the head of the ER and trauma surgery department of Rittenhouse Hospital. Dana Stowe (36, slightly shorter than Nick when wearing heals. Great figured with blue eyes and red hair) She worked at the same hospital. She was their Women's health specialist, a partner in the RWHC and the head of pediatric medicine. Both of them worked long shifts and got home at different times. Jessica (16, blue eyes, auburn hair. Looked very similar to Dana.) and her sister, Alexa (13, blue eyes, brown hair. A perfect blend of both parents) were left to take care of themselves.

They lived in a mega mansion which was found on a 4 acre property which overlook all of Philadelphia. Indoor and outdoor pool, tennis court over 20 bedrooms. It was the perfect house to get lost it, and Jessica used this to her advantage.

"I'm going out." she yelled from the front door to her sister.

"When will you be back?"

"Before midnight"

"What am I suppose to tell Dad when he gets home?" Alexa answered

"Tell him I'm studying with Becca."

"Should I tell mom the same thing?"

"Do you honestly believe Mom is gonna get home before me?" she scoffed and left. She got into the Benz S550 which her parents bought her for her 16th birthday, and she drove away.

Hours later Nick got home. He went straight upstairs to shower but before he did that he went into Alexa's bedroom.

She was sitting on her bed reading a text book.

"Hey, is your sister home?"

"No, she's studying for a test at Becca's house."

"Has she been gone long?"

"No."

"I'm gonna shower and I got to bed. Your mother won't be home for a while."

"I didn't expect her to be." Alexa answered.

Jessica got home 15 minutes before her mother. His gave her a chance to shower, change and get into bed. Dana got home and put her purse and her brief case in the coat closet. She went into her bedroom without checking on her daughter, assuming they were asleep. The next morning she got up after everyone had left the house. The day went on as usual.

Jessica drove in through the gate of their massive property and continued to the underground parking. Alexa got down and rushed into the house. Jessica got her backpack out of the car and went into the house. She went up to her room and changed her clothes and made her make up darker. That's when she realized she was running late and ran down the stairs. "I'm leaving. Dad has a double shift today so you don't have to lie to him for me."

"Ok." Alexa yelled back. Jessica went down to the underground garage and got in her car. She put the key in the ignition and drove away.

Meanwhile: Dana walked toward Lana's desk. She handed her a file.

"I've been meaning to ask you. How are your kids? Haven't seen them for a couple days and Alexa had some problem that was stressing her."

"I haven't seen them in about a month. I honestly have no idea what the hell is going on with them."

"Seriously? You live in the same house with them and you haven't seen them in a month?"

"I get home after midnight and their asleep and I wake up after they leave for school."

"Here's an idea. Leave early today."

"Yeah... um ok." she answered sarcastically.

"Your patient is upstairs. Went into labor and she's waiting for you."

"K, thanks." she walked away.

Jessica had planned everything perfectly. Her father didn't care when she got home but her mother did. She knew her mother always got home after 12 am. If she was to get home at 11:30 than her mother would never suspect that she was out. It was about 11: 33 when she opened the gate and drove down the driveway onto the massive property and into the garage. She got out of the car and locked the door. As she walked toward the door that linked the kitchen to the garage she saw her mother's Aston Martin pull in and park. Her heart sank, she knew she would be in trouble but she couldn't think of an excuse. Dana got out of the car and walked toward the door.

"Hey, Jess."

"Um... Hi." she said hoping her mother didn't realize what was going on. They both walked into the house.

"Where were you?"

"Out..."

"Out where?"

"Out... side."

"What the hell are you wearing? You look like hooker."

"So do you." Jessica answered with her eye brow raised.

"Excuse me?" Dana replied in an ambivalent tone. "You're grounded , go to your room."

"When did you earn the right to ground me?"

"Umm... let's see. I think it was that time I carried you inside me for almost 8 months then pushed you out of my body."

"Big fucking deal! You did that **ONE** time sixteen years ago." she reminded and ran up the stairs. Dana sighed as she walked over to the bar to pour herself a glass of wine. Holding the glass in one hand she went up the stairs into her room. Nick was in bed watching TV.

"Are you aware of the fact that Jessica just got home?"

"She's home already?"

"You knew?!"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Nick it's almost 12.She's 16."

"Exactly. Let her enjoy it. You did the same thing when you were 16."

"That was different. I was different."

"No it wasn't. Dana, listen to me. She's 16 with an 80 thousand dollar car under her ass and credit cards in her wallet."

"Have you seen how she was dressed?"

"How bad could it have been?"

"She looked like a hooker." she raised her tone and took a sip of her wine. "I grounded her."

"What? Why? Why would you do that? What give you the idea that you can do that?"

"I'm her mother and I can!" she yelled. "She did something that she knew she wasn't suppose to do and I grounded her."

"You haven't spent more than 5 seconds with her in the past 3 weeks and you ground her."

"I've been very preoccupied these past few weeks. Does that give her permission to take advantage of my absence?"

"Do you hear yourself? You sound ridiculous. You sound like those mothers you swore you would never become. Get over. I told her it was okay. She had my permission. It's not right to ground her."

"You could have asked me before your made that decision."

"You weren't home to ask." he replied. "Dana, this conversation is over. It's fine. She can come home whenever she feels like it. Period, end of story. No questions asked." he yelled. She drank the entire contents of the glass and put it down. Nick changed the channel. Dana stared at the screen.

"Can you please explain why you're watching porn right in front on me?"

"Because I can." he replied in sarcastic tone. Dana walked toward the bathroom to shower when she realized what she had seen. She turned around and went back.

"Why are you watching porn, Dana?" he asked with a mocking tone.

"How old are these idiots? They can't be any older than like 18."

"What's your point?"

To Be Continued...  
Something huge is coming up.** Please review** You wont regret it.  
I think this is one of the most unperdicatble stories I have ever written. I hope everyone likes it.


	2. Chapter 2

Jessica got into bed that night but she couldn't sleep. She was furious at her mother for grounding her but she also knew that she deserved worse for what she was doing. She didn't want her parents to find out what she was doing. But than again which teenager would want their parents to find out. She finally fell asleep after hours of staring at the ceiling.

The following morning: By the time Jessica got downstairs her parents where gone. She noticed her keys on the kitchen counter with a post it under neath it. In her mother's handwriting it read "Home by 10. I'm serious." she crumpled the note and threw it in the trash.

"Alexa, hurry up let's go!" she yelled and threw her backpack over her shoulder. Alexa came down the stairs in her uniform with her backpack on her shoulder. She took a pop tart off Jessica's plate and bit it while they walked out of the house. They went to school like they normally did. After school Jessica dropped Alexa off at home and she went somewhere. Alexa had no idea where she was going or what she was doing and she honestly didn't care. She went into her room and sat in front of her computer. She went on AIM. Hour later she heard a door slam closed and at first she thought it was Nick. Than she heard the sound of her mother's heals coming up the marble stair case. The sound got louder and louder until her bedroom door opened.

"Hey, Lex." Dana said as she walked into the room.

"What are you doing home so early?" she asked with a sound of panic in her voice.

"There was a board meeting but I pretended to have a headache because I was tired."

"Where's Dad?"

"He took an extra shift today for some stupid reason. Where's Jessica?"

"Um..."

"Umm what?"

"I don't know."

"It's 9:30. I told her she had to be home at 10."

"Well there is still 30 minutes until 10."

"You know something, Lexa. I know you know something."

"I know a lot of things. Like 2+2 is 4." she joked and laughed.

"You know something about Jessica that I don't."

"Oh, that's true. Did you know she's wearing pink underwear today?"

"I didn't actually and I honestly don't wanna know why you know that. But, you know what I'm talking about and we both know it's in her best interest if you tell me where she is and what she's doing."

"I don't know anything about where she goes or what she does. I honestly don't care." she answered honestly. Dana turned around and walked out of the room. Alexa raised her brows and waiting a few seconds to make sure Dana was not in a near vicinity. She grabbed her cell phone to send a text message to Jessica.

"Where the fuck r u? Momz home & shez pissed." she send the message. About 30 seconds later Jessica replied.

"Fuck Mom. What does Mom know! NOTHING." Alexa read and pressed reply.

"She knows more than ur giving her credit for. Watever ur going is gonna get u in shit." she presses send. And seconds later the reply came.

"Fuck off and let me worry bout it." she pressed END until the main screen was the only thing to see. She jumped onto her head and buried her face into the pillow. About an hour later Dana came back into her room to find her asleep with her face buried in her pillow and her arm hanging off the edge of the bed. Pulled the comforter from under Alexa to cover and left. Jessica had just gotten home. She was standing in the dark kitchen trying to figure out how to get to her room. That's when she heard the distinctive sound of heals walking toward her direction. She begun to panic. Dana's hand was over the light switch, she knew Jessica was standing somewhere in the dark. She flicked the switch on and saw Jessica simply standing there.

"Jessica...."she looked straight into her daughter's eye. Her make up was heavy and dark. "You look ridicules, Jessica. Have you seen yourself in a mirror?"

"What do you want from me? Why would you leave me alone?!"

"Jess, I trusted you this morning when I gave back your keys. I expected you home by 10 and I came home in time to make sure you would. And yet it's almost 11 and you just got home."

"Chill, it's not a big deal. I'm going to my room. Text me if you think of anything else about me that you can't stand." she answered rudely and went up the stairs. Dana sighed and walked back to the living room. She sat on the couch with stilettos pressing against the white marble of the floor, suddenly one of the heals snapped into two.

"Fuck!" she exclaimed in anger. She felt like exploding but didn't know what to take her anger out on so she put more pressure on the opposite shoes. Within seconds the thin heal snapped and broke off. That's when the front door opened and Nick walked in. He put his stuff down and came into the living room.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I broke my heals."

"Both of them?" he asked. She nodded. "Well I'm sorry for your loss. But I've seen your closet and I know for a fact you have another pair of those exact same shoes."

"I paid 300 dollars for these." she said in anger. "Wanna know why I broke them?" she asked

"No, but you're gonna tell me anyway so..."

"Jessica got home 5 minutes ago. I told her to be home by 10 and she got home 5 minutes ago!!!"

"Okay, it's not that big of a deal. You didn't need to ruin 300 dollar shoes over that."

"I'm mad Nick, I'm furious. She purposely disobeyed me AGAIN."

"Dana, we're not gonna go through this everyday. Let it go. Just let it go."

"I can't."

"Why not?!"

"Because I was 16, too. I know what she's doing because I did it, too. And I don't want her doing it."

"Wait a minute, what did you do?"

"You don't remember what we did when I was 16?" she asked. He shook his head. "The night I met you, I snuck out of the house with my friends and we went to that night club, I got drunk, I past out and woke up on your mother's couch."

"Oh.. Yeah. That was an interesting night. " he smiled and chuckled. "You threw up in my car."

"She's doing the same thing."

"She's not drinking. We would smell it if she was drinking. And she comes home at night sooner or late. As I recall you didn't. You went home 5 minutes before the sun rose. She's not you. She's making her own mistakes and we can't stop her." he went sat on the couch next to her and leaned in to kiss her. His arms fell to her waist and pulled off her shirt. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned back onto the couch. She fell onto the couch with his body on top of her. Their lips locks together. They fell asleep in each other's arms on the couch with the TV on. The next morning the sun gleamed into the room through the window. Nick opened his eyes and but he's mind was still asleep. He sat up and picked up Dana's phone from the table to check the time. He put his hand on her bare shoulder and begun shaking her.

"What?!" she whined as she turned over to face him.

"It's almost 9, Dana."

"It is?" she asked and yawned. "Are the kids gone?"

"They should be."

"Good." she answered

"Aren't you gonna go to work today?" he asked her.

"No. Niether are you." she replied. "We're gonna stay home and relax."

"You wanna go upstairs and have sex?"

"Again? Fine." she stood up and walked toward the stairs. He followed her. They got to their room. Dana begun taking off what little clothing she had on from the previous Night. Nick pulled the comforter and throw pillows off the bed and threw them aside. Dana went into her closet to put on a negligee.

"Ready?" he asked.

"No." she answered.

"Hurry up. I'm gonna take off whatever your putting on." he reminded her. A few seconds later she walked out wearing a short black negligee. "That looks amazing." he walked closer and kissed her. "Now take it off." he whispered into her ear as he was kissing her neck. That's when they heard footsteps in the house.

"Do you hear that?" she pushed him away.

"Yeah, it's nothing. Let's go." he urged.

"No, Nick. Go check who it is." she threw a shirt at him. He put it on and walked toward the foyer balcony. Dana followed him.

"No one's there." he reassured her. A bang was heard from Jessica's room. They looked at one another and walked into to the room. Jessica was picking up her monitor of her MAC computer which had somehow fallen on the floor.

"What are you doing home?" she said in shock.

"Why aren't you at school?" Nick responded

"Why aren't you at work?"

"We called in sick." he answered. Jessica looked past Nick at her mother.

"Well, who looks like the hooker now?" she raised her eye brows. Dana just turned around and left as though she had given up on Jessica. Nick on the other had was starting to understand his wife's method of parenting.

"I have been very lenient with you and you're starting to piss me off. I don't wanna know what you're up to Jessica. I want it to stop. You're gonna stay in here all day, all night. Period. We're gonna be home all day if you decide you wanna tell us what exactly has been going on." he slammed the door closed.

To Be Continued...  
Please Review. I refuse to post the upcoming final chapter if I don't recieve any reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

For the rest on the day she stayed in her room on her computer.

_Fckoffff:_ No, I can't come today. My parents grounded me  
_BittteeMe_: ROFL. Who gets grounded now a days? Ummmm....Sneak out  
_Fckoffff_: Can't they're home today.  
_BittteeMe_: U R so stupid. I can't believe u got caught.  
_Fckoffff_: I didn't get caught. They have no idea wat Im doin  
_BittteeMe_: They will soon.  
_Fckoffff_: I h8 when my parents r home. They are either fucking or fighting.  
_BittteeMe_: If that's all they do than you there is NO way ull get caught.  
_Fckoffff:_ Watever.

Meanwhile Nick was in the guest house turned office. He was online with his laptop while Dana was in the next room (her office) on her laptop. Her was browsing the internet while she was paying the bills online. Suddenly something caught popped into her mind.

"Dana!" he called.

"What?" she replied from the other room

"Come here." he said obviously. She got up went to into his room. "So I had this one patient yesterday who was a porn director slash producer slash writer..."

"Get to your point." Dana cut him off

"He told me he has an actress working for him with our last name. And I wanna know who it is."

"And?"

"He gave me his website."

"And?"

"Go check who it is for me."

"What? Hell no."

"Come on, what if it's my sister. I don't wanna see my sister on a porn site."

"Neither do I."

"It'll be less disturbing for you."

"Fine."

"Great." he got up so she can sit in front of his computer. He turned around to face the wall. "It's the first link on google. Press 'Actresses' then our last name. At least that's what he told me. " he directed.

"Sounds like you've never been to this site." she replied sarcastically. "There is no Biancavilla here, Nick."

"There isn't?"

"There is a Bianca Villa."

"Click on it." he commanded. "Is there a picture?"

"No, there is a video."

"Watch it."

"I'm not gonna watch a porn video with your sister in it."

"We don't know for a fact it's my sister, Dana. Just watch it!!"

"FINE." she said in an aggravated tone as she click on it. At first she couldn't tell exactly who was in the video. Then the camera zoomed in. Dana couldn't believe her eyes. "It's Jessica."

"What?!" he turned around and started at the screen. "No, it's not. That's a guy."

"No that one!" she said obviously. The camera shift. "That one."

"What the fuck!"

"Our 16 year old daughter has sex on film for a fucking living."

"Literally." Nick thought. He carefully watched to screen to make sure his eyes are not deceiving him. "What the fuck is she doing? You can't even do that."he pointed out. Dana closed the window and got up. It was evident that she was furious. She got up from her seat and walked toward the door. "Where are you going?" he asked

"Where am I going?" she screaming. "Are you serious? Did you not see what I saw? That's what she's doing every night. That's what she skipped school for. Our daughter is a fucking porn actress. Does that not bother you?"

"No comment." he answered. "You're gonna confront her?"

"No, Nick, I'm gonna congratulate her." she answered sarcastically. He followed her into the main house. They walked in through the back door into the kitchen. Jessica was standing by the counter waiting for her pop tart to pop out of the toaster. She turned around when she heard the door.

"Hi." she said uncomfortably. "What happen, you look.... mad."

"I look mad? Really? I wonder why. I'm not mad. I'm fine. Guess what?" she said optimistically.

"What?"

"I was just reading about sexually transmitted diseases. You can not imagine painful that looked. The sad part is almost every teen who's had sex has one. But anyway, why would you worry about that? It's not like you've had sex."

"Yeah, you're right." Jessica answered and tried to go to her room. Dana reached out and grabbed her arm from the wrist and pulled her back.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" she screamed.

"What?" Jessica asked in confusion.

"Did you think we wouldn't find out? How long were you planning on hiding this?"

"Hiding what?"

"We saw your series of porn videos." Nick mentioned

"You did?" her voice sounded less arrogant all of a sudden. "Why were you watching porn?"

"What does it matter why we were watching it? We're adults we can watch anything we want. Why are you shooting porn?" Nick counter attacked.

"Um..."

"Do you realize how dangerous this is, Jessica or are you really stupid enough to believe that it's harmless? Do you realize what you could have been exposed to by fucking random idiots? You're 16. 16! What could have possibly urged you to become a porn star." Dana yelled.

"You wanna calm down, Dana?" Nick asked.

"No! I don't!" she screamed back.

"I'm sorry. It was a mistake." Jessica finally broke down and started crying.

"Sorry? You're sorry? You're not 3 anymore, Jessica. Saying 'Sorry' isn't gonna make anything better anymore. If it was ONE video I would have agreed with you. It was a phase, you wanted to rebel. You made a mistake and you realized it. But it's not ONE video, it's 14 videos. 14! That's not a mistake, that's a lifestyle."

"Please stop screaming at me." she begged in tears.

"I could kill you right now, Jessica, strangle you. My tone of voice should be you're least of concerns. I strongly recommend that you get the hell away from me until I come back to my senses. Because right now I am prepared to slaughter everyone around me." she warned. Jessica ran to her room in tears. Dana turned around to face Nick.

"I'm kinda afraid of you right now so... I'm gonna go."

"This isn't over. I wanna talk to you."

"About what?"

"The Economy?!" she replied sarcastically in an angry tone. "What the fuck would I wanna talk to you about?"

"What about the economy?" he replied in effort to try to lighten the mood. She punched his arm. He knew she was only trying to take her anger out on him.

"This is your fault. You were suppose to be keeping track of where she was while I wasn't home. The least you could have done was enforce some limitation." she yelled as her eyes begun tearing. He didn't say anything because he didn't wanna make her anymore upset than she already was. A tear rolled down her cheek leaving a dark streak of mascara and eyeliner. He went forward to wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Stop." she pulled out of the embrace and walked away.

An hour later Dana opened Jessica's bedroom door. She was in the fetal position on her bed crying.

"Jess?" she went into the room and stood in front.

"Go away." she sobbed.

"Seriously, do you understand the risk of what you're doing?" she asked with her arms crossed.

"What does it matter?"

"I seriously wanna understand your point of view, Jessica."

"You honestly wanna know?"

"Yeah."

"I did it because I had to."

"Oh here we go with your bullshit again."

"It's not bull shit! I'm serious. I just had too. You don't understand, you can't understand. People like you just can't understand."

"People like me? What exactly is your definition of 'people like me'?"

"You just can't understand. You have everything you ever wanted."

"Actually, I wanted to have children who didn't have any porn videos to their name."

"Ha ha ha." Jessica laugh sarcastically. "I'm being serious, you have everything anyone can ask for. All the money in the world, fancy car, big house. Your hot, your smart, your successful, you have everything . I don't."

"There is a difference in lifestyles between 16 year old and 36 year old." she reminded as she sat on the chair in front of Jessica's desk.

"See?! You don't understand!"

"No, sorry. Continue. Explain."

"I'm not attractive, I'm not smart, I have money, I have no future and I'm not happy."

"If you think I'm attractive then genealogically you would be attractive because your dominant genes are from the maternal chromosomes."

"Okay, I didn't ask for the discover channel explanation of the matter."

"Forget it, go one with the story."

"So this guy came up to me, he was like 60 or 70, something along those lines and he flirted for a while and he asked me to go to his office and yeah..."

"And yeah.... what? Took you to his office and what."

"And I had sex with him, okay? I had sex with him! He offered me a lot of money to shoot one 15 minute video."

"How much is a lot of money?"

"A grand."

"That's not a lot of money. Your car payment are more than a grand, your monthly tuition is like double that. How could you agree to..."

"One video became two. Two became five. Five became fourteen. One grand became five. Five grand became twenty. Twenty became fifty."

"And what did you do with all this money?"

"Bought stuff."

"Like what?"

"Crack, heroine, pot, angel dust..." she listed anything that came to mind. Dana's forehead was against her hand. Her arm was the only thing keep her head up. I t was as if time had frozen and everything had become a blur.

"You took thousands of dollars worth of drugs?" she said

"No, I didn't take all of it. I shared. Tried a little of everything. I umm.....used a lot of it for an abortion." she said with fear. Dana's entire body went numb, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her mind wasn't able to process it. For a few seconds she just sat there trying to process everything."

"You had an abortion?" she finally asked. "When, where?"

"Yesterday in Mexico."

"You had an abortion in Mexico?" she asked in utter shock. "Why would you have gone to Mexico?"

"What's wrong with that? I thought you were pro choice."

"I am. Chances are, if you had come to me I would have suggested an abortion, BUT NOT IN MEXICO."

"I did it in Mexico so you wouldn't find out."

"You could have gotten to LA. I wouldn't know if you were in LA getting an abortion and it would have been a lot safer."

"Grandma lives in LA, she would have found out from one of her Hollywood sources. Everybody in LA knows I'm Lenore Biancavilla's granddaughter." she said referring to Nick's mother, a famous talk show host.

"You could have gone to New York or Canada."

"Yeah, and be caught by Steven, the guy in charge of every fucking hospital in town and he happens to be your brother. I don't think that would have worked. And I honestly forgot about Canada."

"Was it a legit place you went to? Was whoever did it a doctor?"

"I don't know! I didn't care. I just did it. I just did it!" she screamed and begun balling.

"Let me get this straight. You had sex with a man double MY age. You made porn for him which I assume if what led to a pregnancy. You used the money he gave you to get high and abort the fetus which was inside you because of him in the first place." Dana recapped. Jessica nodded. "And this all happened in what, like two months?"

"6 weeks. I stopped making porn 4 weeks ago. I only did it for 2 weeks. One 15 minute segment a day."

"So why have you been coming home so late these past few weeks."

"Cause I need to get high. I need my fix. I can't stop, Mom. I can't stop. You don't know what it feels like. It makes you numb. You forget everything. Nothing matters. And I need it, I can't live without it. I need to my fix. "

Dana looked into Jessica's eyes. She didn't know what to say. She sat there in shock as watch her daughter cry in desperation seeking a way out of her misery. And yet there was nothing she could do. She watched her daughter suffer in silence while the indignity of addiction and vulnerability took over her thriving life.

**Hope you guys like it.  
****I know it's not my longest story but it's my strongest story. It has a power message but I don't know how clearly that message is stated. ****Review, Please. Let me know what you thought.**


End file.
